Cosmetic brushes are available in a variety of sizes and shapes and are uses to apply makeup to different areas of the face. For example, various types of brushes are used to apply blush to the cheek area, eye shadow to the eye area and/or concealer to other areas of the face. Therefore, females commonly own several cosmetic brushes which are used for different applications of makeup.
Quality cosmetic brushes are an investment and in order for cosmetic brushes to have a long life and deliver consistent and accurate application, they need to be properly maintained and stored. Cosmetic brushes are commonly stored in cosmetic bags or pouches, which can be inconvenient because a female has to dig through the bag every time she wants to find a specific brush. Conventional cosmetic bags may also be detrimental to the brushes. Specifically, brushes should not be stored in an upright or sideways position after washing because water from the bristles can travel into the ferrule and damage the ferrule and the glue that holds the bristles, thereby shortening the useful life of the brushes.
Therefore, a need exists for a brush stand for cosmetic brushes that keeps the cosmetic brushes organized for easy use and provides for proper storage of the cosmetic brushes after being washed.